Wild! My Violent Guard
by The Angel of the Dark
Summary: Kagome's father was an explorer. He went all around the world and when he came back, he always brought back sth weird to Kagome. This time he brought a boy to her! What will happened?


Wild! My Violent Guard~  
  
By The Angel of the Dark  
  
Disclaimer: One thing for sure, is I don't own Inuyasha. So don't sue me.  
  
Prologue~  
  
'To Higurashi Kagome,  
  
Papa is now about ten thousand away form Japan, on an island called Madeira that near Madagascar in Africa.  
  
Here, is a wild kingdom!'  
  
~**~  
  
Far away from Japan, on an island called Madeira, there were a man and a lion standing in a clearing. The lion was just about to eat the man.  
  
"W.wait.I am not that delicious."  
  
"Awou~~"  
  
The lion jumped on the man, and the man started to run. Of course, the lion was faster than him, and when it was about to eat him.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh!"  
  
... a shadow flew out and grabbed the man, leaving the lion alone in the clearing.  
  
"Awou?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 1  
  
'To Papa,  
  
Kagome is at the age of falling in love..'  
  
~**~  
  
"A.ano ne.Kouga-kun," Kagome said shyly. "I made this in my H.E. lesson. if you don't mind, would you like to take it?" She took out a cake, and put it in front of Kouga.  
  
"Sorry, but I'm already full, Kouga said. "moreover, I've already got Kikyo." Now Kagome looked more clearly, just now she only saw Kouga in her eyes, she saw Kikyo was standing next to Kouga, him arm wrapped her waist. He smirked and Kikyo looked at her in digest. "Oh my ,isn't that the little Kagome in our class honey? She needs a boyfriend so urgently that she needs to steal one" "Don't worry baby I will never leave you." Said Kouga. They both smirked and went away.  
  
Kagome was already in tears. Just then her best friend, Sango came to her with their schoolbags. "Hey Kagome-chan!" She said, " Looked like he rejected you."  
  
"Sango-chan!" Kagome ran to Sango and hugged her. "Why? Why doesn't he love me? Although I have never talked to him before, but I still hope the one I love will love me back! And then, and then, we will go out, then we will do this,(A screen of Kagome feeding Kouga jumped out from Kagome's head.) and this, (A screen of Kouga hugging Kagome close to him.) and this.( A screen of Kouga and Kagome kissed.)"  
  
"You better quit the thought, or I will really gag." Said Sango.  
  
" Hey don't tell me that, that's what you always do with Miroku!" Said Kagome snapped out of her thought. Yeah, Sango already had a boyfriend called Miroku, who was a pervert. "Actually I really don't know why you'd love that hentai. He always grouped your butt and flirted with other girls!"  
  
"Yeah. So what. Besides that he is the most perfect man in the world. He is so sweet, so handsome, so smart." Sango was already in her own 'Miroku is so perfect' thought.  
  
"Quit that! You know I've just rejected by Kouga-kun and you are saying how great your boyfriend is? I am really jealous you know. Most of the classmates have already got a boyfriend and only I do not! Am I Really that bad?"  
  
"Still call him Kouga-kun huh? I am sorry Kagome-chan that you still haven't got a boyfriend, But one thing I can say, you are not bad. You are the sweetest girl I've ever met. You haven't got a boyfriend because the boys are just too blind to see how good you are."  
  
"Maybe you're right." Said Kagome, not crying anymore. "But the cake is unless now. Do you want to share with me, Sango-chan?"  
  
"Why don't give it to your explorer father? Doesn't he come back today?"  
  
"Yeah. He's supposed to come back from an island called Madeira. He always wondering around the world and writes them into novels. *Sigh* Every time when he came back, he'd always bring something weird."  
  
"Isn't that good? You have a father that would always buy special gifts for his daughter! Being rejected by someone is nothing compare to your father's love!" Sango said.  
  
"Yeah! I shouldn't remember those sad things! Let me prepare a party for my father's come back!"  
  
"So the Kagome I used to know is come back."  
  
"Yeah Sango-chan! I'm alright now!"  
  
"Yeah. Then I better get going now. I promised Kohaku that I will play with him today. Ja ne!" "Ja!" Then Kagome and Sango went back to their home. Just as Kagome arrived her home. She stunned. (Guess what'd happened?)  
  
Her house had turned into a jungle, with weird animals and plants. "What's happening???" Kagome ran into her house quickly. "Mama!" she cried to her mother. "What's happened? Why our house has become a jungle?" "Oh Kagome- chan you're back!" " Kagome-chan! I am back!" Kagome's father came out to the sitting room with a big, thick snake around his neck. "I've brought you some gifts-ahhh!" He didn't finish his sentences because Kagome whacked him. "Please!" Yelled Kagome, "Can't you just change you strangle habit? Every time you'd just brought some weird things! And this time you change our house into a jungle! Papa!" "No Kagome-chan, this is not what I bring you." But Kagome's already gone.  
  
"Mou." Since Kagome needed to pass through to get home, she was very dirty. So she decided to take a bath first. "Why can't Papa just change his habit?" When she was undressing, a little fox came in the laundry. "Oh! How cute you are!" She picked up the fox and held it dearly. Then she spotted a shadow in the bathroom. (You know when the Japanese take a bath, they would take off their clothes in the laundry first, then go into the bathroom. Those two rooms are linked.) "There is another one in the bathroom!" She rushed into the bathroom and pounced on the mysterious creature. "So you two are the gifts that Papa brought me!" Just as she looked up, she found out that what she was hugging wasn't an animal, but a boy, only wore a cape made of tiger skin, sitting in the bathtub. He had super long dark hair that you almost couldn't see his face.  
  
"Ka.go.me." The boy looked at Kagome. Kagome did the only thing she thought.  
  
"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"  
  
"Kagome-chan!" Her father rushed into the bathroom. "Don't! He is-" *BUMB* "Ou oh." Kagome had already hit the boy,  
  
~*After a while*~  
  
"WHAT IS THIS LECHER DOING IN THE BATHROOM?" screamed Kagome. A big cross appeared on her forehead.  
  
"He is not a lecher, Kagome-chan!" Said Papa. "He has a name! It's Inuyasha!"  
  
"I-Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yeah. When Papa met Inuyasha when Papa was exploring on the Madeira Island. I was attacted by a lion, very dangerous, and Papa nearly died." Papa began to tell Kagome the story about how he had met Inuyasha. "Then.when the lion was about to eat Papa, Inuyasha, like Tarzan, jumped out and saved Papa! Papa can stand before you not, it's all thanks to Inuyasha!" "T-Tarzan?" "Oh Kagome-chan you don't know? That's the man who 'OOOOOOOO'! Papa thought when he was small, his parents died of shipwreck, he drift to the Madeira Island, then raised by some animals. When Papa first met him, he didn't even know how to speak Japanese!" Papa said. "B-bu- "  
  
"I am happy.that Papa brings me here." Inuyasha suddenly said. "The ramen is so delicious!" "Oh really!" said Papa. "If you live with us, there will be much more delicious for you to eat!" Kagome's jaw dropped. 'W-what? Live with us?'  
  
"This is a very good present, isn't it? His Japanese was taught by Papa!" Papa turned to Kagome. "Maybe Inuyasha should have a hair cut. His hair is too messy anyway. But that's not problem! Mama is a great beautician! She can make you as cool as you can for sure!" "Cool.?" Said Inuyasha.  
  
'Live together.with this kind of person.?' Kagome was lost in her thought. Meanwhile Inuyasha was playing with her make up. "Hey Kagome. what kind of water is it? It smells nice." Said Inuyasha. Immediately Kagome cut her thought. Inuyasha was plaing with her perfume! "Hey Don't touch." Inuyasha was already drinking her perfume. *Buuuuuuuh* Inuyasha gagged all the perfume on Kagome. "It smells nice, but it tastes so bad!" He Cried. Kagome was still in shocked of Inuyasha spilled all the perfume on her. Then he was into Kagome's wardrobe. "Kagome.do we really need to wear clothes?" "Huh.?" Kagome turned around, meeting a super long neck Inuyasha. "AAAAAAAAAA!" After a minute, she found out that Inuyasha had put his head in one of the sleeves of her shirt. "I CAN"T BELIEVE HIM-" Then she was cut of by her cell phone. Taking her and Inuyasha's attention. "Oh it musy be Sango-"She went to her phone, but Inuyasha was much faster. "What is it.Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. Then the phone rang again, scared Inuyasha. "Be careful Kagome!" " No it's only ." "It must be toxic!" "W-wait a moment Inuyasha." But Inuyasha had already kicked her phone out of the window. Kagome was once again, shocked. "My phone.I have saved money for a long time to buy it." Then Inuyasha came to her.  
  
"It's safe mow, Kagome! Whenever Kagome is in danger, I will save Kagome!" Then Inuyasha LICKED her lips. "This is the mark of my promise." He licked her again and again. Kagome's eyes, you can say, became as big as a plate. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"  
  
"I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE!!" Kagome shouted. "I WON'T LIVE WITH YOU EVEN THIS IS THE END OF THE WORLD!" Then Inuyasha looked at her, gave her his most pretty puppy eyed. "DON'T GIVE ME PUPPY EYES!" Then he sat in a corner of her room, dropped his head. "EVEN IF YOU PRETENDED TO BE A LOST PUPPY IS STILL NO USE!" Kagome yelled. "PAPA IS NO GOOD! AT FIRST I HOPE I CAN ENJOY BEING WITH HIM WHILR HE WAS STILL STAYING ATHOME UNTIL HIS NEXT JOURNEY, BUT HE JUST BROUGHT SOME STRANGE THINGS TO HOME! I DON'T CARE WHETHER INUYASHA IS CAME FORM MADEIRA OR SOME MYSTERY ISLANDS, I WANT HIM TO VANISH AT ONCE!"  
  
"Oh." Kagome suddenly realized what she had said.  
  
"Kagome-chan." Mama and Papa looked at her, surprised about what she just said. Inuyasha dropped his head, his long hair covered his face. ".I am. very happy that. I can meet Kagome.but. Kagome.isn't." Then he went out to his tree, which was on top of the house.  
  
~~20 minutes later~~  
  
"A. Why do I feel so guilty?" Kagome was doing her homework, but she couldn't concentrate. She couldn't get the sad expression out of her head. He looked so sad, so lonely. Now she felt bad. Then Papa came in, with two hot chocolate.  
  
"Kagome-chan!" Called Papa. "Papa? What's the matter?" said Kagome. "Kagome- chan, do you know why Inuyasha was so excited to meet you?" asked Papa. ".Why?" said Kagome. Then Papa took out something from his pocket and gave it to Kagome.  
  
"My.picture.?" said Kagome. Papa nodded. "Papa lost it when on the Madeira Island, and Inuyasha took it." He said to Kagome. "Inuyasha lived with the animals all his life, at first he didn't notice, but later on, he found out that he was different from the others, so he felt lonely. Then, he saw Kagome-chan's picture, the first he felt that he had company! The one who made him found out he was alone, who give him courage, is you!" Papa smiled at her, and continued. "Dakara, 'Kagome' this word. is the first word that Inuyasha has learned!" After Kagome heard this, she felt more guilty. She wanted to tell Inuyasha she was sorry. She immediately ran out of her room, to find Inuyasha, but she couldn't find him.  
  
"Papa where is Inuyasha? I looked everywhere, but I just cannot find him!" Kagome said. "I dunno. Isn't he in his tree?" "No he isn't!" 'Maybe he went out' So she ran out to the streets. 'Where does he go? He doesn't even know which direction is left or right!' Then she heard some people said, "Hey look! Is that a person?" She looked in their directions, which is at the top of a tower. She saw a cape made of tiger skin floating in the air. 'That cape.masaka-' Then she heard people said, "That is not a person right?" "Maybe it's an animal" "Yeah probably an animal" "Is there anyone to call the Agriculture, Fisheries and Conservation Department?" "Right we need to call the department to capture it" 'What? They are to call the Agriculture, Fisheries and Conservation Department?!' "W-wait, ba-san!" Kagome grasped one woman randomly. "You can't capture him away! Inuyasha is the same as us-" Suddenly she stopped. 'The same as us. yeah' Then she climbed on the ladder that lead to the top of the tower. The people beside said, "Hey what are you doing miss? It's dangerous!" But she wouldn't listen, she just keep on climbing. 'Yeah. Since he is also human as us, of course he would know about those hurtful words.' "Gomen ne. Inuyasha. Gomen!" She began to cry. "But, you are not alone anymore! I. will be a family. And also Papa and Mama. together. live with Inuyash!" And then she climbed to the top of the tower.  
  
There was a monkey, had a name tap around its neck, had a name 'Nana' on it.  
  
Kagome's thinking was a mess. 'Sona. it's not a human. while this, the monkey spread its arms and scratched Kagome's face. This surprised Kagome, and she fell. 'Kyaaa. I have been punished. Is it because I say something so hurtful?' She kept on falling, and she closed her eyes. The people were scared. "Kyaaaaaaaaa!" They just screamed. And no one noticed, that a shadow jumped out high from from them. The shadow grasped at Kagome quickly. *Ga-lat* Kagome opened her eyes, feeling that she hadn't hit the floor. 'Wha.' And she found she was in a guy's embrace. The guy was clinging on a electric cable. Then the cable broke. They were falling.  
  
"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"  
  
She grasped the boy as hard as she could. It looked like she would pull is arm out if she grasp any hearder. Then the boy landed on a telephone stand. Kagome opened her eyes. In frony of her was a very handsome man. He had long black hair, but not too long. He also had beautiful violet eyes. 'Who is he.?' Then the boy said, "Whenever Kagome is in danger, I will save Kagome." 'This. I think I have heard it before. masaka.' Kagome's eyes widen. "The mark of my promise!" Then he licked her lips again. Kagome realized it at once. 'He is that boy Papa brought back home!'  
  
~**~  
  
Far away from Kagome and the boy, Papa was watching them through a telescope. "Wow, you are great! Mama!" "Of course! There is nothing I cannot do!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: So this is the first chapter, hope you enjoy! Now please review! Review review review! 


End file.
